iam Hot for You
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Sam walks in on Freddie having some fun...  What happens when she decides she wants to watch?    Seddie Slash
1. Chapter 1

As I head into the Bushwell plaza, I immediately walk in the door to be thrown fruits at by the stupid and annoying Lewbert. I pick up a lemon and squeeze it slightly, then I immediately throw it at him and hit him in the wart. "Aaahhh! IT BURNS! I can feel my wart shrinking! NOOOOO!" He screams as I pick up my backpack and just leave him there.

I walk up to the elevator and take it to the 8th floor. I want to meet Carly so that we can go to build a bra… I go to her door and just attempt to open it, turning the knob, I notice it's locked and decide I don't want to open the door as I remember what I walked in on last time the door was locked. _Spencer making out with his girlfriend on the couch… Not something I want to go through again…_ I instead go into Freddie's apartment and don't see the mom. I listen in at his door and hear a moan, thinking I'll embarrass him about whatever dream he's having.

_For a room belonging to a mom, she has a lot of medical supplies In here…_ I thought as I headed through a secret passageway through his mom's room into his bathroom. I still hear moaning and groaning as I open the door with no squeaks, as his face is lit up with the computer screen on his lap. I creep up to his bed, not making a sound, and look at his computer screen and ask "Whatcha doin'?"

He's so startled he immediately yells and almost tosses his computer onto the ground, I catch the computer, while he draws the sheet up over himself. He doesn't have a shirt on, and apparently he's been working out, because his abs are so tight… _It makes you just want to cover him in chocolate and lick it all off… Shut up! He's hot but he's still a nub…_ "What are you doing here?" He asks, his face flushed, and not just from embarrassment if what I could see poking up under the comforter was any evidence…

"I was going to see if you would go buy me some ham…" I lied, I had no idea what I wanted to do with him, but this sounded like something I would do. "-But now I've stumbled across blackmail material." I stated with a smirk on my face. _I win._ His face turns slightly pale, even while the flush hasn't gone down yet.

"Okay, then what do you want?" He asks me, annoyed, trying to get me to leave. I think for a second, then I decide on something interesting, and it's what I meant to say, but it's not what I'm saying.

"Show me." I feel the words coming out of my mouth when it's too late to stop them. I feel surprised to hear the words pop out of my mouth, but they are what I actually really want right now. _To see him doing that…_

He stares at me for a second, almost as if to say _Why would you want that?_ But just looks at me and says "hand back my computer then."

"What? Why?" I ask loudly. _There can't be any possible reason for him to need his computer for that… unless he has some sort of fetish… _

I must've pulled some sort of weird face or something because he then explains "I need some material if I'm going to do this." I don't even hesitate, I quickly hand him his laptop and turn on his porn. I back into a position so I can see what's happening really well. _I don't want to miss anything_. He hesitates for a second.

"Why do you want to see this anyway?" He asks. A curious expression on his face.

"Don't make me tell Carly…." I state as he hurriedly gets his cock back out and starts stroking. I swallow when I see how huge his dick is… _Seriously, you would not think that such a nub has 8-9 inches under his belt. My gosh… _My mouth starts watering at the thought. The girl in the porn then gets out her c's and I look at them, noticing I'm a cup size bigger. _Ha, take that pornstar…_ I think as I watch her take the guy's cock's head and suck on it. I then turn back to Freddie and watch his movements, he circles the head of his cock with some lotion, and she gets out her breasts, putting her breasts on the guy's cock and moving them up and down the cock, I start to feel hot, watching Freddie grunt quietly like he's holding everything back. I refuse to touch myself, even though temptation is staring me in the face. I settle for keeping my foot twitching randomly, but also hitting me right in the clit.

He starts grunting even more as his cock gets even bigger. I can see his hand start gripping his cock tighter as he works it faster and faster, until He cries out and I lean back to jab my clit again as he cums, getting two or three specks on my shirt, but I don't mind. _Hell, this is probably the hottest thing ever…_ I think as I feel even hotter, but know I have to stop touching myself, I breathe heavily for a second as I calm down, then I leave quietly before he asks " am I done fulfilling my black mail?"

I look back for a second, then I answer "yeah, you've fulfilled your quota. See ya nub!" I quickly leave, not wanting his mom to find out what went on tonight. I sneak back to my house, where I get a text from Carly, asking if I want to have a sleepover on Friday. I answer _Do you have ham?_ And she answers _Yes Sam, we have ham._ I smile as I answers back, _then of course I'll be there. Duh._ I can almost hear her laughing at that comment, that I'm pretty sure Freddie would laugh at too.


	2. Bootylicious

Chapter 2

I get ready for Carly's house, grabbing some sexy lingerie and some sexy pajamas because we always do truth or dare when we have sleepovers. _Plus Freddie might accidentally walk in and see me in them…_ _Yeah right! He's probably still embarrassed at me seeing him jack off..._ I muse dejectedly. _Oh well, I am going to have fun today. _I head over to Carly's, shutting the door when I get there and heading directly up to the studio, saying hi to Spencer on the way.

When I get up there, Carly's shutting her computer and turning to me. "So," she says. "Truth, or Dare?" I hesitate for a second before I smirk.

"Dare." I state, she smiles.

"I dare you to teach me how to booty dance, then do a routine with a chair." She states, fully knowing that this dare will take a long time.

"Okay." I say, getting into my bag and putting on my sexy pajamas first, the low-cut v-neck top, with the short-shorts, blue of course. I turn my back to her to show her the first move and look back at her. "Rule one: feel sexy." I tell her as I start out the first move, gliding my hands down my body as I move my butt slowly around. "If you have to, picture someone you would want to do this dance for watching you. It's the number one thing to make you feel sexy."

"Who do you picture?" Carly smirks at me as if she knows who it is.

"Who says I picture anyone?" I state. Whilst my imaginary Freddie is sitting on a chair in front of me. "Now, rule two: If you think it's too sexy, do it. It's probably not too sexy, and if you can pull it off, it's insanely fun to do." I show her how to do a booty shake. She immediately gets off her chair and starts copying me, and funnily enough, she really doesn't need me to teach her anything. I immediately think it's weird for her to ask me to teach her, but knowing Carly, she probably is just having me do this because we're both bored and don't really want to ask about who the other is crushing on. Especially since we normally tell each other anyway. "It's even more fun if you add belly dancing moves." I tell her, then I show her and example of this doing the _Maya_.

"Okay, now do a routine." She states and grabs a wooden chair for me.

"Do you have Hot Mess by Cobra Starship?" I ask, and she turns it on while I turn my back to her again, putting my hands above my head in a starting position. When she starts it, I start swaying my hips to the music. When it gets to the chorus I hear the door latch. It startles me for a second, then my mind reasons that it's probably just Carly locking the door. I drop my hands onto the chair and move down with my ass until I'm in a middle split, the way there, my butt shaking up and down, then I come back up, putting my hands on the chair and immediately putting my ass on the chair grazing my fingernails all over me as I shake my butt up and down on the chair, in the ending, sliding it off and swiveling my hips around as I support my weight on my knees, I look behind me at Carly, then I drop my hands down to my toes as I shake my legs and ass for the end of it, coming up and putting my left hand on my hip as I turn half my body around in my sexy pose for the very end. I drop down into the chair, collapsing for a second, then immediately noticing that I hear Carly chuckling in the background and hitting someone on the back. I look up immediately to see Freddie standing up and staring at me with his mouth gaped open. _Oh shit…_ I think as I immediately straighten up, Carly not helping matters because she can't stop giggling.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it…" She giggles out. She heads out the door and I'm still speechless at being caught booty dancing..._especially by the nub I always envision watching me…_

"So…" Freddie pauses, licking his lips for a second. "Where'd you learn to do that?"


	3. Beg

Each second Freddy stares at me, I can swear my face is turning pinker. I then look for evidence that he's seen me, and I find it, right in his pants, staring me in the face. "How long were you watching?" I ask tentatively.

He answers by coming up close to me and putting my hand on his dick, "this long," he states. I take a sharp breath in, feeling incredibly hot, as I start to tingle throughout my body. He looks down at my breasts, and touches them with a tentative finger, I resolve immediately to not have a reaction to anything he does, then he pinches my nipples. I subtly take in a breath, but he hears me and smirks. He takes out his phone and shows a picture of the back of me as I was on the chair in a porn star position. "Pay back," He states.

"What do you want?" I ask and he already has an idea in his mind.

"Let me touch you until you cum." He states. I hesitate for a moment, not entirely sure I want him to see me like that, but I agree because of the blackmail photo. He starts placing his hands on my waist, cupping my bum as he moves around my body. Each of my nerves start to jump start, I was already turned on from picturing him as I danced and he's not moving fast enough, but I am way too dignified to beg for him to go lower. I feel his hands go up my shirt, slowly cupping my breasts and he takes them out of the bra. We both know that Carly went out to see her Boyfriend while we were supposedly going to fight, so we don't even think about her. I start to tingle even more, and I just can't stand it anymore. I start nipping his neck, and he slowly goes down my body, almost hesitant, but I'm not going to stand for that, he's hot, I am about to pass out from being so horny. I turn around so he won't see what I'm doing and I start nuzzling his dick with my ass so he won't notice anything weird happening.

I am about to stick my fingers down my pants when he instead takes my hand away, pulling me to face him once more as he takes off his shirt. I feel his abs, feeling even more horny than before. Every touch I feel of him is driving me nuts and he is not giving me what I need. I push him into the chair I was just on and place myself on one of his legs. I start to rub myself on his leg discreetly, but he notices and places me to straddle both of his legs away from him. "I want you to beg for it." He states.

"Why would I beg?" I answer indignantly as he put his hands near my butt crack, feeling his fingers over it like a cock, and then placing his other hand to stroke my inner thighs, sucking on my neck at the same time. I attempt to buck at the air as all of the sensations hit me at once. I start breathing faster and faster, biting my lip against the sensations, my hands on his dick in revenge. I stroke it over the top of his pants, the heat making me feel even hornier.

I can't stand it anymore as I unzip his pants with my teeth. He bulges out of his pants. I lick the bulge and he makes a sound that really makes me mad that I can't touch myself. He grunts when I start to suck on it. He starts to touch down my shorts and around my vulva, but not the one spot I need him. He's driving me near the brink, then slowing down and calling me back.

"Damn it." I state as I bite his neck. I lick his ear then finally relent, telling him to touch me. He takes his hand that was near my vulva and starts touching my clit. _Not fast enough._ I start moving myself faster against his fingers, he catches the hint. He starts moving his fingers faster. I take advantage of the fact that my hands are now free. I take out his button while I start pulling down his boxers and stroking him again. I finally bend down and taste him, later on deep-throating while trying to suck as hard as I can. I quickly move my hand faster on his cock, attempting to make him cum before me, even though I know the ploy is useless. I deep-throat faster and on the last deep-throat I do, he rubs me through my orgasm making me moan around him, making him cum in my mouth. I swallow obediently, as he picks me up, setting me down on his lap once more as he fixes our clothes. I fall asleep on his lap, but before I fall asleep, I can almost swear I hear him mutter one thing.

"I love you."


End file.
